


It's Complicated

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction
Genre: Lilo Paylinson - Freeform, M/M, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis manages to hide his pregnancy from Liam for the whole tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Louis hides his pregnancy from Liam for nine months. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I never mentioned modest in this one shot, I only said management.  
> This is fiction which means everything within this is made up.
> 
> The ending sucks, I know, but it's way past my bed time and I wanted to finish it today.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! I did. :) 
> 
> (Unedited, any spelling errors will be fixed soon!)
> 
> -KahliaPayne

It's Complicated. 

Louis is laying tiredly in his bunk, hands resting on his lower abdomen as he stared tearfully across at Liam who had left his curtain open, the younger lad was currently asleep, his arms tucked under his face and his lips slightly ajar. Louis was trying to erase the image of today's events from his mind, he had never felt this shattered before, so scared and helpless, he was certain everybody was going to hate him.

He has refused to speak to anybody, and he believed the day was just getting worse. You see Liam and Louis have been in this complicated relationship for nearly six months, the two are very much committed to each other but management really doesn't want to have any of it, and the two find it hard to get time together. Louis of course had to go and stuff his whole life up, getting knocked up by Liam when the two had only been together for a short time, and now he is laying here crying silently with his hands laced around his one month belly that has already dropped some of its tone.

Louis had avoid Liam all day and told the lad they should take a break, even though he is so madly in love with the brown eyed lad and it broke his heart to say that too him, and Liam went to bed straight after, and Louis really doesn't know what he is doing with himself anymore. He feels sick, and he had been swore to keep his pregnancy a secret and he wishes he could grab Liam by the arm and say 'I know we have only been together six months but I am pregnant' and it might seem awkward but Louis rather Liam know then trying to live up to the task of keeping it hidden.

Louis was going to be doing this on his own, with nobody to help him whilst he also juggled touring the world with four other boys that he had to hide this creation from, he's scared, he has this reputation, and he is basically giving it up for a baby, he can't drink, when the time comes he won't be able to dance around on stage, there is certain foods he can't lay a finger on now and he has to somehow hide all this from everybody else, billions of fans who watch them like hawkes everyday of their life, he has to hide this from so many people and he is scared.

He is hiccuping behind his fully closed curtain by the time he goes over the pros and cons in his head, the do's and don't the if's and but's. He runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his eyes before he tugs the blankets up over his torso and tries his best to get into a comfortable position and he misses that usually this is the time he and Liam are cuddled up in the younger lads bunk, and he tempted to trundled across and slip under the covers but he remembers he practically ripped Liam's heart to shreads earlier that day and stays curled up in a ball in his own cold bunk. He can tell Niall and Harry are together in the bunk underneath and he can hear Zayn's soft snores and he wishes his life was as easy as their. He can't hear Liam though and he wonders weather he is thinking to hard as well.

Louis is woken at precisely five fifteen to his horrendous morning sickness which forces him out of his bunk and he is tip toeing as quick as he can down the wooden floors of their tour bus, his lips pale and as soon as he reaches the bathroom he only just managed to make it to the sink, he knows it's disgusting but before he can change anything he is heaving harshly into the crystal white rounded out dish, and his eyes are watery and he wishes he had somebody to rub his back and hold his hair, but instead he is doing this alone, trying to be quiet whilst he does so and when he starts to wash everything away he looks in the mirror and nearly dies. 

Louis preforms terribly that night, his stomach is cramping and he has a pounding headache and he tells the lads he just had a bad night sleep, which was partly true, he usually was the first of the five to fall asleep first and now he barely gets any shut eye and he is hating it, he hates everything, himself, the people around him and how badly he has been cursed.

When he hits the two month mark he craves exotic foods and he is sneaking off the bus at twelve o'clock in the morning to drop by the twenty four hour 7 eleven, he buys a jar or Nutella and some mangoes and popcorn, and he usually doesn't like fruit very much, but right now he craves a mango and he questions what he is going to say when the boys ask. They know every little thing about Louis and one thing is for sure they know he hates mango, it honestly taste horrendous.

That night he sat in his bunk watching reruns of friends whilst chewing on the items he'd bought, and he really wished he could get out of bed and crawl in with Liam, he drops his head back into the wooden panel behind his pillow, and closes his eyes for a moment as he listens to the open song to Friends. He curls his hand around his stomach and he can't help but cry, silently letting tears flock down his already swollen cheeks, and Louis never cries so he blames it simply on his hormones.

When he slips off his bunk to throw his rubbish in the bin, he spots Harry and Niall curled happily together on the bottom bunk and he doesn't understand why he and Liam couldn't have a relationship together and they could, and he finds himself just standing there, staring helplessly at the peaceful couple.

"Louis? Love what are you doing?" Liam asked and Louis is caught off guard, he swivels around and takes a moment to catch his breath, the brown eyed boy staring at him tiredly and Louis' heart is beating so fast he doesn't understand how Liam can't hear it.

"I-uh, I dropped something I was just picking it up" he smiled, nodding a little to back up his answer and ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly threw his rubbish in the bin before retreating back to the same spot he was just in.

"You having trouble sleeping too?" He asked, and Louis nearly lies, but then he thinks against it and simply nods his head, sitting his hands into the pockets of his jumper, and resting them on his cramping stomach sadly.

"Yeah, I'm watching reruns of friends, you-uh wanna come and watch them with me?" He askes kind of angling his body back towards his top bunk, you could see his laptop screen glowing against his pillow, and a smile pulled up onto his lips when Liam slipped out his bunk and waited until Louis had positioned himself against the back wall, his laptop perched on his legs, and he waits until Liam curls up beside him, sharing headphones and trying not to laugh to loud at the funny parts, and Louis wishes it could be like this all the time, and before he can stop himself he is pausing the video and turning his attention towards the younger lad.

"You know I am sorry right?" He askes and he waits for Liam to realize what he is talking about before he speaks again "I love you, and I want a relationship with you that is like Harry and Niall's but I decided on taking a break becau-" and he nearly says it, he nearly let's himself slip but he stops himself before he can, and he took a moment to puff out his cheeks before he speaks again "I want us to be something and I realised we can't be something here, so what about you and me spend time together once this tour is over?." Louis speaks and he hopes Liam says yes, even though what Louis had said clearly made no sense, but the baby would be born by then and he wouldn't have to worry so much about management and it really was a decent plan.

Liam nods, and that's all Louis really gets from him and he really does feel defeated, so he sits his headphone back into his ear and presses play again, and he nearly wants to cry, he wants to cry a lot, but really he can't and he shouldn't and he doesn't even know why he is punishing himself with this but he is, and he hates himself because why on earth did he have to spoil what he and Liam had in a small span of time, he didn't hate this baby he just wished it came at a more suitable time.

Louis falls asleep that night to a pounding headache and buckets of tears creeping down his cheeks, and he really hopes everything turns out okay after this, because Louis wants this baby and he wants his Liam, but he also wants the band and he doesn't know if he is going to be able to keep all three and it makes his stomach churn, at the thought that something so small and lifeless could be the cause of his life changing again so quickly. Never in all his time did he think he could have his life switched so quickly twice in a row. Ever.

For the rest of the week he is off pitch and barely hitting the proper notes and he wonders why he has to have it like this, Harry and Niall are laughing and kissing in the corner and telling Josh and Sandy about the things they have planned for their future together, and Louis faintly hears the word 'baby' and he wants to cry again, he really does. He spots Zayn on the phone bracing himself against the metal beam that sat centred in the middle of the stage, and Liam is sitting on one of the chairs in the audience, and Louis is tempted to wander over but he doesn't, instead he wanders down into the hallway and locks himself in one of the vacant changing rooms, and he is crying again and he really curses hormones for being so harsh on him right now.

Louis is dying to tell somebody, he wants to be able to blurt his secret out to one person, so he doesn't feel like he is hiding something anymore, it makes him feel sick when he wanders past Liam and isn't able to stare him in the eye as he chomps down some weird food mixture he'd created. Or when he is suddenly off pitch or being sick, he wants Liam and only him.

When Louis reaches the four month mark he dreads the fact that he is starting to show, he knows that management will remove him from the rest of the tour if he lets himself slip up, and he wonders if this is a test management it trying to do on him and he is tempted to kill somebody.

He finds himself most mornings staring aimlessly into the bathroom mirror, but he is glad he doesn't have the feeling to be sick, he doesn't have to feel the need to rush off stage to vomit anymore. He purses his lips into a straight unhappy line and wanders off to sit in the kitchen of the penthouse suite he and Zayn had been forced to share, and he usually sneaks into Liam's hotel at night anyway but tonight just seemed off, and he felt horrible. He was so tired he falls asleep on the table in the kitchen and is woken by Zayn at ten o'clock with room service breakfast. 

"You keep sleeping in the oddest of places Tomlinson" Zayn chuckles as he scoffed down the French toast the two had been given that morning to share, or though Louis was certain Zayn had eaten more of it. 

"I have loads on my mind at the moment, sleeping just seems to be the last of my worries" Louis shrugs as he stares sadly down at his phone and slowly chews on a piece of banana he'd found on the edge of the fruit plate.

"What's been happening Lou?" Zayn asks, and Louis wishes he never said anything now because Zayn isn't going to stop with the many questions he was about to fire off at him.

"I've gotten homesick and I think I am going to head home for a bit" he sighs and he hears Zayn scurrying in the kitchen before the raven haired boy reappears again and Louis takes one glance up at the brown eyed lad and he is flying out of his chair to try and leave the room so he can cry.

The next time they sing Louis doesn't feel comfortable singing anymore because he has hit the six month mark and he has started producing milk and he nearly fainted when he saw it in the first place, and now he is frightened he will provoke a leakage if he starts jumping around, and when he does the baby moves and it makes Louis so emotion he wants to bomb dive into the small hole in the centre of the stage so he can get out of all this before anything worse happens.

The baby moves whilst Louis is laying in his bunk and his fingers instantly curl around his prompted skin. The movement comes again and Louis is crying, sobbing really heavily and then a bunch of names flock his brain, he then spends the rest of his night reading books and writing emails asking people and eventually he had two names, perfectly suited to what he was looking for. Noah James Tomlinson and Marissa Rose Tomlinson.

He bumps into Liam the next morning when moving down to get his hair fixed after Niall stuck him into a forceful headlock and disheveled his quiff, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his stomach, he was so glad his baby had positioned themself further back in Louis' womb which meant he barely had a crest and it really just looked like he'd put on some weight. He gave the lad a pleasant smile as he walks awkwardly down the hallway, a uncomfortable grimace pulling up on his lips as he moved his fingers lightly around his stomach and managed to slip into Lou's stylist room.

When the interview started Louis was forced to sit cramped in next to Zayn and Niall whilst Harry and Liam got the armchairs, and he felt extremely uncomfortable and ill. He had his hands looped through the front pockets of his jumper. He adverted his glance around the room somewhat quickly before angling his attention back to the prissy female on the chair based in the front directly opposite Louis himself.

Louis knows the questions will be all the same, simply questions they'd all been asked and answered with sheer difficultly because the answers rarely ever changed and Louis was quite certain there was many other questions out there that could be asked instead.

The first questioned asked doesn't really involve Louis, it was more about the charities Harry and Liam had become apart of in the last month or so and whilst he waited for the microphone to be passed down the line of people he nearly falls asleep on Zayn's shoulder.

"I know how much you all hate this question, but I was requested highly to ask this from you all" she speaks and Louis is instantly rolling his eyes because he knows the question already "who is in a relationship?" She asked, her eyes already adverting towards Harry because to the public he is single, but behind closed doors he's in a relationship. Louis slowly raises his hand along side Zayn and Liam, and he really hates lying because he loves Eleanor, she is a beautiful girl, he just hates having to lie. When the lady nods and turns her direction towards the group again, the microphone already in Liam's hand. 

Louis listens as she goes around and asks them all how their relationship is, and Louis scoffs when Liam is asked but quickly covers it up with a cough and a rub of his eyes, his legs dropping against the edge of Zayn's whilst he stuffed his hands back into his jumper pockets, his stomach doing intense flips and the baby kicking and Louis has to shift his body again because it's starting to hurt.

"So Louis, I've been asked to question you on your health recently, some of your fans have gotten concerned" she speaks as Zayn hands the microphone over to Louis, the lad is startled and now awkwardly leaning forward in his chair, a puzzled look on his face.

"I've been homesick for most of this tour, it isn't because I don't wanna be here, it's more or less because my mum is sick and being so far away you worry sometimes that you'll get some sort of phone call stating that your mother is getting worse. I feel responsible for watching the girls and the new two sometimes too. They can't really rely on me now" Louis speaks and he has to sigh for a moment because he just made something up and blabbered along with it. Louis hates lying, and he knows he has lied enough in the past couple of months and now he believes lying is just becoming a normal habit of his own.

The rest of the interview is boring and Louis can barely keep his eyes open, his chin support by his hand that's resting on the arm rest by his elbow, and his eyes are opening and closing, holding them closed longer then he should, before he bounces himself away when the female leans forward to give all the boys a warm and comfortable hand shake.

When he gets back on the bus he crashes on the couch, he already has his eyes closed before he can get his shoes off, and he can't believe how tired he'd become. He could barely go an hour without needing a coffee and he doesn't even drink coffee.

He sleeps until midnight and manages to ring his mum at a petrol station whilst he hid in the parent/baby bathroom, practically sobbing down the phone for nearly an hour. He is beyond upset at this point, he'd kept something hidden for so long and he doesn't know how much more he can take. 

He bumps into Harry on the way back to his bunk and manages to ask him about his and Niall's relationship, how he managed to get management to accepted their love for each other, in the end Louis was crying, he wasn't even sure why, but he knew he could trust somebody like Harry, when he sees the concerned look on his best friends face he makes a snap discuss and drags the lanky lad down to the small cramped recording room based at the back of the bus.

"You have to promise me something Harry, you have to. You have to promise that this will be a secret between me and you, if you tell a soul, even your mother and management finds out, I will be kicked off the One Direction team." Louis slurps out, holding his hands together in a form that many people would question whether or not the lad was actually praying. When Harry nods Louis continues "you know me and Liam were a thing right? Together? I still love him you know, but management told me it would be better if I parted from our relationship for a while until they figured out what they are going to do" Louis breathes, rubbing his hands over his clogged nose.

"What do they mean by that?" Harry asks, a puzzled questioned look plastered on his tired and slightly concerned face. His hands are being gripped by Louis' now, so tightly he things he can't feel his fingers anymore but he doesn't mention it because he knows whatever is wrong with Louis has to be somewhat serious to make him cry.

"I'm six months pregnant with Liam's child and if I tell anybody not only will they kick me off the team but I will lose everything" Louis sniffled, now angling Harry's hand against his belly where the fluttering had quickened into more repeated kicking.

At first Harry doesn't say anything, just stares contently at Louis' swollen belly and lets the unborn child continuously kick fiercely against his palm. But when he does speak it comes out stuttered and unclear "they can't do this to you - or Liam. You should be telling Liam not me, you don't know how worried he gets about you some days" Harry speaks and Louis' bottom lip quivers, tears glazing his grayish eyes and Harry feels so bad at this moment, he didn't get why Louis had to get hurt so bad.

"I want my Liam back" Louis cries, and before Harry can reach out to give Louis a hug, the older lad has buried his face into the edge of Harry's collarbone, warm tears creeping down his neck and being collected in the collar of his shirt. Harry rubs his hands down the lads back and swears upon Niall's life that he won't tell a soul. He feels extremely bad now and makes a promise not only to himself but everybody else in this band to drop this management as soon as they can.

Louis reaches the eight month mark and things start to spiral downhill for him, he wakes up every morning with a rash from the bottom of his neck to his forehead, and wants to stop somewhere and by himself some new sheets as he swears this has come from the bedding he sleeps on, but not only that but his feet have grown a full size and he is forcing his larger feet into shoes that don't fit anymore. His food cravings have sky rocketed, but worst of all, Liam has moved into a commited relationship with somebody else and Louis is completely dead on the inside now, he is left with a child but no partner.

His body has started working to ready him for the much needed work that is ahead, his stomach is cramping ten times more then it should each day and the pain at night becomes unbearable even more when the baby throws itself harshly against the walls of Louis' stomach.

he is laying in bed with his arms curled around his extremely sore belly, he is sobbing and moaning so loud Liam has woken up and is staring concernly towards Louis' bunk. Sweat beads are threading through his hair and down his face, mixing with the tears that are spreading down his swollen cheeks. Harry ends up crawling into his bunk with a heat bag, his arms untangling the pained lad and managing to get him into a semi comfortable position against his side, the heat bag now draped over his aching belly whilst Harry held his head loosely against his neck "it's just the Braxton hicks doing their magic Louis, alright. You're starting to concern me, this is happening once a week now" 

"I'm cursed and dying, this is a demon" he cried. The pain was finally starting to ease up and Louis was able to start bearing the pain on his own now. "Doesn't Niall thing you are cheating on him or something? Sometimes he looks like he's about to cry when you help me out instead of him" Louis says softly, eyes closed and body relaxing, the intense clutching and unclutching starting to ease.

"Don't you worry about me and Niall, he understands that you aren't 100% well at the moment" 

"What did you tell him?" 

"That you have an immune system issue and a intense tummy bug" Harry replied, before the bunk fell silent and within half an hour Louis had dozed off into a restless sleep. 

"Is Lou alright?" Liam askes catching Harry off guard once the lad had climbed down the small bunk stairs.

"He will be, he isn't the best with pain" 

"Is that why he cries most nights?" 

"Louis is struggling at the moment, in Louis' eyes life is just one big struggle. He'll pull through, don't worry about him alright? You just worry about your new lover and Louis will worry about his illnesses" Harry answered, slipping back in behind Niall, and pulling the blanket over his cold limbs. "Goodnight Liam" 

Louis is overdue, laying by himself in a German hotel and he scared shitless. He has a security guard and a midwife but everybody else is performing somewhere else in the world. Louis is huge now, it has only become like that in the past few weeks, and now the struggle is delivering this baby healthy in a unsanitised German hotel room. He knows he isn't going to make it to a hospital now his contractions are only minutes apart, his water has broken and the baby has dropped, and it's all happening to fast for Louis' liking, before he even gets a chance to reposition himself he is being forced to push, his body heaving forward and his hands gripping the back bed board as tears flooded down the edges of his eyes, he doesn't want to do this anymore. He has done this on his own for too long, two hours ago he was staring at a picture of Liam and his boyfriend Tom holding hands in New York, Harry sent it to him to make this worse, he swore.

With each push Louis feels the baby angling further and further down, until the pain is unbearable nearly, he hears the midwife speak about something to do with the shoulders and Louis is being told to push harder, until relief washes over him, his pained grimaces slips and the grip on the bed loosens, a loud cry echoing through the small room and the tears are instantly soaking his face again. His eyes trying to peer over his knees in admiration. 

"A boy" she speaks and Louis is eagerly waiting for her to pass him over, the cord being cut the over birth making an easy departure before Louis is handed his baby boy tightly wrapped in a blue towel stolen from the back of the tour bus nearly eleven weeks ago. 

"Noah James" he says softly, shakily wiping his damp eyes and angling himself into a much more comfortable position "Noah James Tomlinson" 

Louis threathens management after that and eventually they give in, but nearly a week later Harry phoned them to say they had made a group discuss to drop them and to send Louis back. Louis goes via England to show Noah to his mum before being swept off to wherever they were located, when he arrived Liam was out with Tom and Zayn had gone to buy some Nandos so it left Louis introducing Noah to Harry and Niall first, his legs still hurt from the week before but he still manages to drop down beside Harry who has Noah perched against his chest, the smiles on the two's faces show Louis that they are more then ready to start a family as a couple.

"I bet you both want one now" Louis says, his head now leaning against Harry's shoulder and Niall how getting the turn to hold the somewhat small newborn.

"Can't we just have yours, that saves us from having to wait so long." Harry replies, gently rubbing Noah's tiny feet as the baby manages to tiredly flutter his eyelids. 

"Absolutely not, Noah is mine" 

"And Liam's, he will have to know eventually"

"Not now, he's in a new relationship and they're happy, I'm not just going to drop this on him" Louis says softly. His glance adverting up to Zayn who was now standing in the buses kitchen, his lips slightly ajar.

"Am I missing something here?" 

"I ran away for two months to hide in a German hotel and to have a baby" Louis yawns "his name is Noah, you are welcome to hold him, but please don't make him cry." Louis mumbled, his eyes heavily drooping now a smile perched on his lips.

When he wakes up again it's to crying from Noah and a somewhat worried Zayn. He is eagerly trying to angle Noah off to Louis when Liam trundles back onto the bus with Tom, Louis now with Noah securely locked in his arms "I'll be right back." He says before scurrying down the bus and into the bathroom where he manages to give Noah a feed whilst changing his pants, everytime his stitching shifts he bleeds slightly and it leaves a stain on the back of his jeans. When he opens the door to the bathroom the muttering chatter is all Louis can hear, all their backs turned towards him.

"Louis can't just disappear and come back whenever he pleases. Clearly he fell pregnant and kept that from all of us, that's a slutty thing to do." Liam speaks and Louis is the one to chuck his hand over his mouth, his lip quivering harshly and tears brimming over. 

"H-how dare you? I'm no slut Liam. You wanna be careful with what you say because words stick and you might lose something before you even get it" Louis yells back, he's crying now. Noah asleep perched against his shoulder.

"What have I got to lose?" 

"You may or may not have a son, but you being so fucking stupid means you can't add shit up. Use your brain and try and figure stuff out before you jump to conclusions, unless he was born as a premie you would have speculation. Why am I even bothering? Have fun boys. I'm out of here" Louis spits, picking up his stuff and storming down the stairs "and before you say anything, I know I have a blood stain on my arse. Fuck you all" he says through the door before he flips the bird and speed walks down the footpath until he is able to round up a taxi.

Harry is the first to call him but Louis purposely doesn't answer his calls, he knows he is being silly but he rather just watch the boys names flash up on his iPhone as he pulls the decline button across the screen. But when he gets a desperate text from Liam Louis decides to pull himself together, he really doesn't know what he is doing anymore. So the next time one of the boys call Louis answers, listening to Harry drain on about something before he asks where he is, and Louis believes in lying but instead he states he is at hims mums in Doncaster and rather be left along. But it doesn't stop them, before he can say anything else, Liam is knocking on his front door and he doesn't want to hear his explanation anymore.

"Now before you pin this on me Payne, I will have you know that management made me keep this whole thing a secret, and it got complicated, extremely, I would of loved to of told you but I was made to sign a form saying our relationship would be over and the baby would be terminated or hidden from the world, so yes Noah is yours and is the reason I excluded myself from things and why management was dropped." Louis spoke, folding his arms over his chest.

"Can I see him?" 

"You wake him up, you deal with him" Louis states, leading Liam down the small hallway and into the quiet cramped room. "I beg you not to walk him, I've fed him four times already today, I have to give myself a break. He is drinking me dry" Louis pleads, as Liam sits quietly on Louis' bed and gently lifts Noah from the cot, his tiny body positioned against his own now. 

"He does look like you though" Liam says, so softly Louis barely hears him, but it was there and Louis couldn't help but smile.

"Has your lips and nose though, they definitely aren't mine" 

"What I said wasn't meant in that way you know, it was basically because I was jealous. I'm not with Tom, I was never with Tom, he is with Josh. I just wanted to hang with Tom because he kind of reminded me of you, as cheesy and stupid as it sounds, you really did distances yourself Tomlinson, what was I meant to do? I had no idea." 

"I would of told you, and I fucking love you, I really do but when your career, relationship and a baby start being out all together something is bound to lose it, and it had to be us. I couldn't just leave One Direction and come back nine months later and I wasn't going to kill him" Louis sighed plopping down beside Liam tiredly. "Scariest nine months of my life." 

"Loneliest nine months of mine" Liam spoke "possibly worth it though" he chuckled.

"Noah James, I seem to say that all time, I think it's because I choose his name so well" Louis smiled. "You wanna try this again?"

"What do you mean?" 

"The whole Liam and Louis thing?"

"I think we can, just with something extra this time" 

"Somebody Liam, he isn't a thing." Louis corrected, managing to squeeze himself under Liam's arm.

"No more secrets or dumb remarks, and nothing will be as complicated"


End file.
